The prostatitis syndrome is generally classified into four types: 1) acute bacterial prostatitis; 2) chronic bacterial prostatitis; 3) chronic nonbacterial prostatitis; and 4) prostatic pain. Of these prostatitis symptoms, the chronic bacterial prostatitis and the chronic nonbacterial prostatitis are generally treated mainly by internally using an antimicrobial agent such as FQ (fluoroquinolone) or the like. For oral administration of a drug, the concentration of the drug as it is transferred to the prostatic fluid can be relatively important.
According to another treatment, the symptom is relieved by a prostatic massage. A bodily secretion buildup in the prostate is discharged by oozing or urging out the prostatic fluid with a hand/finger massage given by the doctor.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,977,408 and 5,007,897 describe apparatus for delivering a drug solution into the prostate through a balloon catheter for diagnosing prostatic diseases and making an X-ray inspection possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,763 describes an apparatus for delivering a drug solution into the prostate through a balloon catheter having second and third balloons that are positioned forward and rearward of the prostate for keeping the drug solution in the prostrate.
The prostatic massage is able to relieve the symptom, but fails to cure the disease. Also delivering a single dose of drug into the local region may not be sufficiently effective.